fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco Sherwood
|kanji = マルコ·シャーウッド |rōmaji = Maruko Shāuddo |name = Marco Sherwood |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 162 cm |weight = 57 kg |hair = White |eyes = Purple |birthday = October 4 |blood type = B- |affiliation = Minotaur Horn |mark location = Back |occupation = S-Class Mage |base of operations = Minotaur Horn Building |status = Active |magic = Broom Magic Sword Magic Requip: Broom Collection Fire Magic Ice Magic Light Magic Healing Magic (through Lacrima) Darkness Magic High Speed Star Magic |weapons = Various Brooms Sword |team = [[Fire Will|'Fire Will']] |image gallery = yes }} Marco Sherwood (マルコ·シャーウッド Maruko Shāuddo) is an S-Class Mage of the Minotaur Horn guild. He is a member of the team [[Fire Will|'Fire Will']]. Appearance Marco Sherwood is an adult in his twenties, but, his most unique feature is his childish appearance and stature, making others think that he is much younger and not taking him seriously. He has a small face with big, purple eyes. He also has silver and messy hair that frames his face on both sides and has a bang that falls between his eyes. As to his clothes, Marco is seen wearing the same clothes, but changing their colors, sometimes having yellow or red details. On his head, he wears a big, traditional western wizard hat that has a pair of goggles around them. On the tip, it has an unusual shattered piece of a broken sword. He wears a blue, hooded jacket, with a red inside. The shoulders of the jacket have his signature symbol, a stylized flame with spikes around it. He also wears a beaded necklace. Underneath the jacket, he wears a red or yellow shirt. He also wears blue pants. As his trademark symbol, Marco is almost always seen carrying his personal magical broom, who is roughly his size. The broom, not only one of the most traditional symbols of magic, serves him as a mean of transportation and combat, as he can turn the broom's bristles into an element, such as fire. Personality History Magic and Abilities Magic : Broom Collection.]] 'Requip: Broom Collection' (換装 別名 ブルム・コレクション ''Kansō Betsumei Burumu Korekushon): Requip is Marco's specialty magic, his signature skill. With his "Broom Collection" Requip Magic, he is able of summoning every broom in his possession, every single one with a unique power. Broom Magic (箒魔法 Hōki Mahō): Just as the name implies, this magic is utilized through the use of a magic broom that can be used in various ways, the most common use for this magic is to manipulate the straws of the brooms and form them to any shape the user desires, the user can also generate a nearly limitless amount of straws from the broom to create stronger attacks. Even though the straws may seem weak they are actually stronger than average straws that they can shatter stone but are still extremely weak against fire and Fire Magic but it can generate more straws to replace the ones that were burned. Another use with this magic is to fly while riding on the broomstick which doesn't apear to have any limits as the user can fly as high as he/she wishes in great speed and continue for as long as the user can hold his/her magical power. The only thing that can permanently stop this magic is if the broomstick itself was either broken or cut in half making the magical power leak out and after several hours rendering it a normal broken broom. *'Broom Buster' (破壊箒（ブルム・バスター）''Burumu Basutā''; Literally meaning "Destructive Broom"): Marco manipulates the straws of his magic broom to take the form of a giant, faceless titan, with curly hair, that can destroy almost every type of building. Sword Magic: Hyōka (氷花 Ice Flower): Magic that revolves around the use of swords to obtain all kinds of effects. *'Ice Magic:' :*'Call of the Frost Dragon' (霜竜の聯絡 Sōryū no Renraku): A spell that creates an ice dragon that shoots to the enemy, causing great damage on them. Abilities Equipment Marco possesses over 20 different magic brooms, which he equips with his Requip magic, Broom Collection. After the timeskip, Marco gains possession over a powerful ice sword, Hyōka (氷花 Ice Flower). With the sword, he is able of easily creating ice and using it to offensive or defensive techniques. Broom1.png|Daystar, controlling Light Magic, transforming the straws into a beam of light. Broom3.png|Kardia, controlling Healing Magic, through the use of an implanted Lacrima on the broomstick. Broom2.png|Rapida, controlling Speed Magic, flying at tremendous speeds. Broom4.png|Dunkel, controlling Darkness Magic, surrounding the atmosphere with obscurity. Broom5.png|Sema, controlling Star Magic, gathering power from stars and attacking. Broom6.png|Kolada, controlling Glue Magic, releasing a sticky substance that traps opponents. Relationships Trivia Quotes Major Battles Navigation Category:Mage Category:Minotaur Horn members Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage